


Nature Gothic

by NewtWiggles



Series: Flight Gothic [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Flight gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles
Summary: Flight Gothic for the Nature Flight of Flight Rising





	Nature Gothic

-Those who breathe the air of the forest become part of the forest, and your mother holds dominion of all those of the forest.

-You will hear sweet voices behind the hills, boulders, and the oldest trees. Do not look for the speakers. You do not want to find them.

-If you walk along the path and someone quietly joins you, do not acknowledge them. Do not look. Do not speak. Stay on the path. They are just watching you. For now.

-The mother touches all. She is in the rain, the grass, and the trees. Her eyes are on you always. Know her, and watch where you tread.

-Stay on the path. It grows dark within the Wilds. So dark. You can find nothing familiar to guide you. There are no stars, no sun, no sky. Only the imposing crowns of trees.

-Sometimes you find graves. Often they promise that the occupants are not dead, they only sleep. 

-It’s best to ignore how moss covered bear bones look so much like your own.

-The trail goes up. The trail goes up. You say it must go down again, but it only goes up. The Behemoth has made you the Pillar.

-You tell the elder of your plans to move. She laughs. No one ever stays gone.

-There is no death here. Only sleep.

-You dream of the Hunt, of the thrill as your teeth sink in. You wake, ignoring the blood in your teeth so you can tell yourself it was just a dream.

-The rivers here are slow but they are dark, and deep.

-Vines on the edge of the forest grow up your arm.  _Wait for winter_ , they say. The vines crawl into your throat, and slip beneath your ribs. You must wait for winter.

-Flowers bloom on your eyelids.

-When was the last time you slept?


End file.
